Is it too late?
by caz1969
Summary: Sara got fed up waiting on Grissom, she met someone else, but Grissom doesn't know about him, Is it too when he relises he wants her.
1. Chapter 1

Sara had been seeing Jake for about 6 months but still couldn't get Grissom out of her head, well how could she, he was her boss and also she loved him and not Jake

**Sara had been seeing Jake for about 6 months but still couldn't get Grissom out of her head, well how could she, he was her boss and also she loved him and not Jake.**

**Jake always knew he wasn't Sara's only love he knew her job always came first and he knew she had a thing for Grissom; he had only met Grissom twice, once when he came to her flat one night when she was ill, and when he had picked her up after her shift one morning to surprise her before he took her away on vacation. **

**Sara had always had feelings for Grissom from the first time she saw him; they both flirted with each other and would always watch one another when they thought the** **other wasn't looking. But she wanted more and he made it clear he wasn't interested so she had to move on.**

Sara was out with Nick and Warrick for a drink; they had been out for about 2 hours and had got comfy in a small bar with about 5 other people inside it. Sara had been to the ladies and was on her way back when she bumped into someone and spilled their drinks.

"Sorry, my fault", Sara said trying to catch the glass from falling out the man's hand, "No, my fault miss, I was too busy chatting, no harm done," the man replied taking the glass Sara had stopped from falling.

The man put the glass on the bar, Sara had asked the bar man to replace the drink she spilled, "It's fine it wasn't totally your fault miss", the man said, "no, it was my fault, it's the least I can do, but look at your shirt is wet", Sara said handing him a towel the bar man had handed to her. "Its fine it will dry in", the man said wiping the damp patch on his shirt.

Sara watched as he dried himself off with the towel, the man was about the same age as Sara, tall, black hair, and was quiet good looking.

Sara paid for the drink and apologised again leaving the man walking in the direction he was going at first before they bumped into each other, and Sara made her way to back to the table she was sitting at with nick and Warrick.

"You took your time", Nick said looking up as Sara sat down at the table, "I spilled a drink on a guy, but its fine", Sara said looking over to the man at the other side of the bar, he was sitting alone, the man looked over and smiled at her, Sara smiled back. Nick looked to where Sara was looking and said, "Do you want to move on to another bar or stay here, Warrick doesn't mind what we do", "Stay here, I'm comfy sitting here, if that's okay", Sara said sitting back in her chair.

3 hours later and the three of them had been laughing and joking with each other, Nick wanted to go to a club but Sara wanted to go home and Warrick just wanted to stay in the bar to chill out.

But Nick got them to go to a club, once into the club Sara started to enjoy it, Warrick wasn't too keen but stayed with the other two.

"Hi", a voice said behind Sara as she stood at the bar with Nick and Warrick, "Hi, I see your shirt has dried out", Sara said pointing to the man's shirt, the man smiled, "Yes told you it was fine", "I'm Jake, can I buy you a drink", the man said putting his hand out to shake Sara's hand, "Sara, no thanks my friend is just getting me one", Sara said taking his hand. Nick nudged Warrick with his elbow and the two men smiled at each other. "Okay, no problem, have a nice night", Jake said as he walked away smiling at Sara.

Sara turned to nick and Warrick and they both had big smiles, "What", Sara said taking her drink that Nick had just bought her, "Nothing", Warrick said.

The three of them stood at the bar drinking, Sara noticed Jake standing alone, he looked at her and smiled she smiled back at him, "You have an admirer there Sara", Nick said as he took a drink from his glass. Sara looked at him and laughed.

Sara was about to leave when Jake approached her, "Would you like to dance Sara", he asked, "No thanks, I'm just about to leave, sorry", Jake smiled at her, "okay, go on just one dance though". Jake took her hand and they both went off to dance. Nick said to Warrick, "it's about time she had a bit of fun, I'm getting worried about her", Warrick ordered another round of drinks and said to Nick, "Grissom", Nick nodded.

Sara and Jake had a few dances and Jake bought her a drink when they got to the bar, they both sat on a stool next to nick and Warrick, Sara introduced him to the others.

Jake owned a restaurant, this was his first night off in months, he had been left without a manager to run it for 3 months and only last month found someone to take the job.

Sara and Jake sat for a while chatting and laughing, when Nick and Warrick said they where both going, "You going to be okay, Sara", Nick said as he finished his drink, "Yeah I'm fine Nick, see you both tomorrow night", "Tonight", Warrick said kissing Sara on the cheek, Sara laughed, and they both left.

Sara and Jake sat for another hour at the bar chatting to each other, then Sara said she should make a move and go home. Jake had asked Sara if he could take her out to dinner some time, Sara accepted and gave him her cell number.

They both left the club and Jake got a cab for Sara, "I really enjoyed tonight Sara", Jake said as he opened the cab door, "Me too Jake, give you a call and we can arrange dinner on my next shift off", Sara said as she got into the cab, Jake leaned into the cab and gave Sara a kiss on the cheek. "Looking forward to it already Sara, goodnight".

Sara sat in the cab on the way home smiling to herself, _I've had a great night, Jake seems a nice guy_, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

Sara and Jake had gone for a meal and after that night they went out on a few more dates.

Jake would stay over at Sara's place and Sara would stay at Jakes, they got on really well together,

Grissom had noticed a change in Sara over the last two months, he even mentioned to Nick that Sara had an extra spring in her step, but Nick didn't say anything about Jake as Sara was happier than he had ever saw her, and he knew deep down she still liked Grissom.

Grissom sat at his desk when Sara walked by his office door sneezing, "Go home Sara, you will feel better for it", he shouted as she passed by, Sara walked back and stood in the doorway of his office, "No, it's fine, not long to go now, I will have a hot bath when I get home", Sara said, They looked at each other and didn't say a word, then Grissom pointed to the chair, "close the door and have a seat Sara, we haven't talked in a while", Sara looked at him and smirked, she knew he had no idea she was seeing Jake, Sara had been tired of waiting on Grissom, she would still look at him when he wasn't watching her, and she still had feelings for him, but she had Jake now and he made her happy.

Jake also wanted a relationship with Sara not like Grissom, who would rather just flirt then be in a relationship; well that's what Sara thought.

Sara closed the door and sat down, "No, I suppose we haven't talked in a while Grissom", Sara said, Grissom got off the chair and sat on the edge of the desk, "How have you been, apart from the sneezing", he said, "I'm fine, just keeping busy", Sara had a hand on the desk, Grissom put his hand on her hand, Sara looked at him, "You know how I feel about you Sara?", he said as Sara pulled her hand away and stood up, "I think I will go away early, if that's still okay with you", she said as she opened the office door. Grissom stood up still standing at the side of the desk and said, "Y...Yes that's fine, let me know if you feel better for next shift Sara", "Thanks, and in answer to your question, no I don't really know how you feel, but it's… doesn't matter", Sara said closing his door over and walking down the corridor.

Grissom sat back in his chair, _why can't I just tell her how I feel; I really need to talk to her before it's too late. _He thought as he picked up the phone and looked through the little black book next to the phone, "Can I order some flowers, please", he said to the voice on the other end of the phone

Sara rushed to her car and sat inside just holding onto the steering wheel, _why does he have to do that to me, he knows how I feel about him, but I have Jake and I'm happy with him, so why do I still want Grissom, when I know he won't let me into his life. Why_. She thought to herself before driving off.

Grissom put the phone down, and walked to the break room to get a coffee, Nick was on his way by the break room door, "Nick, Sara is away home early", Grissom said as nick stopped and entered the break room, "Good, she looked terrible earlier and couldn't stop sneezing", Nick said as he went to walk back out the room, "Is Sara ok Nick?", Grissom asked, Nick turned round as he stood just inside the door, "Well apart from the sneezing, yes she has been fine, why what's up", Nick said, Grissom poured his coffee, "Nothing, I 'm just asking", Grissom walked over towards nick at the door, they both left the break room, "Nick bring me those results when you get them from Greg", Grissom said as he walked to his office.

Nick went to see Greg, Warrick was with him, "Greg you got those results yet", Nick said as he walked over to Warrick, "give me ten minutes and I will have them, just finishing off Warrick's first", Greg said as he looked down the microscope.

Nick was in the locker room when Warrick came in they had just finished the shift, "Grissom was asking about Sara earlier", Nick said to Warrick, Warrick opened his locker door, "Do you think he knows about Jake", he said, Nick put his jacket on, "Don't think so but he must know she looks happier these days", Nick said, "Well we are not going to tell him, she is getting on with her life, he had his chance", Warrick said grabbing his jacket and they both left the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Sara had got home and ran a hot bath she had been in the bath for about an hour and put her bathrobe on, she was sitting on the sofa and dozed off.

Sara woke to a knock at the door, at first she thought she was dreaming, but then heard it again, she got up to answer it, and a man with a bouquet of flowers was standing facing her as she opened it.

"Sidle", the man said, "Yes, that's me", Sara said with a smile on her face, Sara signed for the flowers and closed the door.

She put them down on the table and took the card that was on the flowers, and read it,

_Sara, _

_hope you feel better, would like to take you out to dinner,_

_Call me_

_Gil Xx_

Sara just stood looking at the card; she thought Jake had sent them to her when she saw the man at the door; she stood looking at the card for about ten minutes then picked up the flowers and put them in a vase, she put the card in her robe pocket, and went into the bedroom to go to bed, she got into bed with her robe still on to keep her warm.

Sara had been in bed for an hour and couldn't get to sleep, but that was just normal, her cell phone rang it was Jake, she told him she was in bed as she had a touch of the cold, and would give him a call later, they had planned to go out before her shift that night for dinner, but he told her if she didn't feel any better he would come over and cook for her instead, she did feel a bit better though as after the bath earlier she had not sneezed since then

All Sara could think of was Grissom and the flowers, and why now, why didn't he ask her before she met Jake. Sara would speak to him when she goes into work, and tell him that she didn't want to have dinner, but wouldn't mention Jake as it wasn't really any of his business.

Sara woke to the smell of food, soup she thought, she was about to get out of bed when Jake opened her bedroom door, "Hi honey, you feeling better?", he asked, Sara sat back against the headboard, "Yes I am", she said as he leaned over to kiss her, "I used the key you gave me for emergencies and when I spoke to you earlier you didn't sound too good so I thought I would cook for you, save you going out", Jake said as he stood up," be back in a minute", he continued and ran out the room, Sara smiled, _he is so good to me, _she thought.

Jake appeared back in the bedroom as Sara was putting her robe on, he was holding a vase with flowers in it in his hand, "I see someone beat me to it", and he said as he sat on the edge of the bed, he put the vase down on the bed side cabinet, Sara looked at the flowers, then to Jake, then remembered the flowers, "Oh…. Yeah work, It's only a cold you know, I'm not ill", she said as Jake stood up, "brought you some soup, is that ok, the joys of the restaurant", he said giving Sara a wink then walking out the bedroom.

Sara still sitting with her back against the headboard she moved her hand into the bathrobe pocket she still had on, she could feel the card that came with the flowers Grissom sent, she held in her hand still inside the pocket. She sat for a few minutes then got out of bed to go to the bathroom, she could see Jake standing in the kitchen pouring the soup into a bowl, he glanced up at Sara and smiled, and Sara smiled back, and went into the bathroom locking the door.

Sara sat on the edge of the bath taking the card from her pocket and looking at it, _Sara, hope you feel better, would like to take you out to dinner, Call me, Gil Xx_, why did he have to send me them, she focused on his name and the two kisses, Sara stood up and looked in the mirror, she opened the robe and stared at the top half of her body in the mirror, she went to let it slip to the floor when she heard Jake's voice, and a knock at the bathroom door "Sara, you ok?", Sara pulled the robe closed and ran the tap, "Yes I'm fine, be right out", she shouted then washed her face with the cold water running from the tap.

Sara washed her face and stood watching the water run down her face, she was thinking, I_ need to tell Jake about the flowers Grissom sent, I don't like to lie to him, it was work that sent them but not really though, _she ran her fingers through her hair then dried her face on the towel that was hanging on the towel rail. She took one last look in the mirror and opened the bathroom door.

Walking to the table Jake was sitting at, he had put two bowls of soup down onto it, Sara smiled at him and kissed Jake on the cheek, "thanks for this, but we could have went out", she said sitting down picking up her spoon and moving the bowl closer to her, "I thought this would be better than going out, and you can stay warm indoors, you taking the night off tonight", he said looking into Sara's eyes, Sara was taking some soup and looked at him as she took the spoon from her mouth, finishing her mouthful of soup, she said, "Yes I'm going into work, It's just a cold", Sara said enjoying her soup. "If you don't feel ok when at work, call me and I will pick you up", Jake said, Sara smiled, "Ok, but I will be fine", Sara said, they sat and finished the soup.

Jake also had brought some food over from the restaurant, they sat ate and talked, when they both had finished, Jake took the empty plates into the kitchen, "I will clear up. Why don't you take it easy on the sofa, wont be long", he said as Sara stood up, Sara followed him into the kitchen, "We can both clear up, I'm fine, and we have 4 hours till I have to leave for work", Jake put his arms around her waist and went to kiss her, but Sara ran from him into the bathroom.

Sara came out the bathroom holding a towel, she had wet her face, Jake told her to get into bed and he would bring her a hot drink and he would call work for her as she needed to take the night off. But Sara told him she was going to work, Jake shook his head and told her no she wasn't and he was making sure she was staying in bed.

Sara walked towards the bedroom with Jake holding her arm, she looked at him and told him I'm fine, and then she ran back into the bathroom to be sick again


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

An hour before Sara was to go into work she was in bed, she had been sick twice, Jake had got her a hot drink and told her not to leave the bed, Jake went to the drug store to see if he could get anything for Sara to take, to make her feel better.

Jake had just left Sara's flat, Sara lay in bed looking at her cell phone sitting next to her on the bed, Jake put the phone beside her in case she felt worse, and she was to call him, she had his number on speed dial, but just couldn't press the button,_ what if he thinks I'm calling about the flowers, the card said call me, _she thought as she looked at the phone, she put her hand over the phone and just as she went to pick it up it rang, she jumped as she didn't expect it to ring, she looked at the name flashing up, it was Jake she laughed to herself, "Hi, you ok Sara, I'm just going to pop into the restaurant for a minute to pick up more soup, so you can maybe have some tomorrow if feeling better, is that ok, I won't be long", Jakes said on the other end of the phone, Sara smiled, "Jake you don't have to I will be ok in the morning, but the soup was nice though, just don't be long", Sara said as she slumped more into the bed, "Ok Sara, I will be back soon, bye", Jake said as he hung up.

Sara went to put the phone down back on the bed but put it back to her ear, "Hi Sara, you feeling better?" the voice on the other end asked, "Grissom, I'm sorry, but I won't be in tonight, I've been sick, is that ok, she said just wanting to hang up as didn't want to hear his voice again as it made her heart flutter, "Oh that's a shame, do you need anything, I can come over", he said, Sara sat upright in the bed, "No. no It's ok, I should be fine in the morning," she replied, "Ok if your sure, will ring you tomorrow and see how you are Sara", she loved it when he said her name it made her go all weak, "No I will call you and let you know if I'm feeling better ok, oh and thanks for the flowers Grissom you didn't have to", her heart was beating so fast, "Ok, call me, and I wanted to…" but he dint finish what he was going to say as Sara had said "bye", and hung up, Grissom looked at the phone, then put it down on his desk.

Sara lay down in bed still holding the phone she just hung up, _why am I being like this, I need to get over him for god's sake, _she thought, she let the phone go and pulled the cover s over her right up and over her face.

Grissom sat looking at the phone he just put down on his desk, _should I pop over, I know she said no but I want her so much, I need to tell her how I feel about her, how I melt every time I see her, wish she was in bed at night with me… I love her, I am in love with Sara Sidle,_ he thought as a smile cam to his face.

He just sat looking into space in his office for about twenty minutes, "Penny for them" a voice said, Grissom looked at the person standing in front of him, "Hey Jim, what can I do for you", Grissom said as he stood up, "coffee", Jim said, "You took the words right out of my mouth Jim", Grissom said as they both went to the break room.

The two men sat at the table drinking coffee, Grissom had told Jim about Sara Calling in sick, Jim told him she didn't look too good last night on shift all she did was sneeze, Grissom told him he had sent her home early last night. Jim asked Grissom what was happening with the two of them, Grissom looked at Jim saying nothing, Jim had told him, that it was obvious they liked each other, Grissom looked to the floor, and told Jim, that he didn't want to talk about it. Grissom then stood up and told Jim he had to go and do some work before the others cam in.

I'm always here for you Gil, you know that, anytime you want to talk, just tell me, Jim told him as Grissom left the break room; Grissom just looked at Jim and smiled, then thanked him. Jim shook his head when he was alone and said to himself, One day he will open up to me, one day.

Grissom got back to his office , he put his mug of coffee down that he brought from the break room, he looked at the mug as he put it on the desk, It read across the mug, Go crazy sometime have a …..Coffee, Grissom laughed, as he picked the mug up and took a drink, _wish I could go a bit crazy sometime and tell Sara how I really feel about her, _he thought.

Sara was still under the covers when she heard they front door open, she pulled the covers down from over her face to just under her chin, wiping away the tears that she had shed, she was lying thinking of Grissom, and thinking she shouldn't be thinking of him as she had Jake.

Jake came into the bedroom" Got you this" he said holding up a bottle got form the drug store, he sat on the edge of the bed, Sara sat up in the bed, he looked at Sara and noticed she had been crying, he wiped a tear she had missed from her cheek, "What's wrong?" he asked leaning over to give her a hug, Sara never said anything, she hugged him back, Jake held her tight, then he broke loose and looked into her eyes, "Sara, I'm here to look after you, you know that", he said kissing her on the forehead.

"I hate being ill and off work", she said hugging him as she didn't want to look at him as she knew that wasn't why she had been crying. Jake held her tight again, "look you just rest and I will call into work for you" he whispered, Sara still holding onto him said, "No It's fine I already called in when you went out", she said breaking loose from him, and smiling at him, Jake stood up, "I will get you some water to wash this down,", he said walking out the bedroom, Sara lay back down in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin again.

Sara took some medicine and slept for about 4 hours in bed, Jake was watching TV he said he would stay over a bit and make sure Sara was ok. Sara woke up and could here the TV; she came out the bedroom and saw Jake sleeping on the sofa, she put the TV off and put a blanket over him, he moved a little and she kissed his cheek, she stood for a few minutes watching him, then she looked over at the flowers that Grissom had sent her, she put her hand in her robe pocket and felt the card, _I'm happy with Jake but I need to tell him how I feel about Grissom, as I don't want to hurt him, he is so nice to me and makes me laugh_, she thought as she stood watching Jake sleep.

Sara walked back into the bedroom and went back to bed, she lay awake for an hour then must have fallen asleep, as she woke to a loud noise she jumped and felt someone get into bed with her, "Sorry, I fell over your shoes", Jake said, Sara sighed, "God Jake you gave me such a fright", Sara said, they both laughed, Jake got into bed, and snuggled up to Sara.

They had only been snuggled up for about ten minutes when they heard a knock at the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for all your reviews, I am enjoying this one but Sara with an other man well It is hard to write never mind read.

Oh and thanks to Karen my friend who moans at me after I send her a chapter, she always wants the next one ASAP.

Thanks again for taking the time to read.

**Chapter 5**

Sara sat up in bed and was about to go and answer the door, when Jake put his hand on her arm, "I will get it if you want Sara?", he asked, Sara looked at him and nodded sitting back against the headboard.

Jake put his trousers on and walked out the bedroom, Sara looked at the bedside clock, _who can it be at this time_, she thought, then she jumped out of the bed nearly going over on her ankle, _Grissom said he would pop over, but surely he wouldn't when I told him not to,_ she thought as she was outside the bedroom door. Jake had already opened the front door.

"Oh sorry I must have the wrong flat", his voice said, looking at the door, _I'm sure it's this one, _he thought. "Who are you looking for? Jake asked, "I'm looking for…", but before he could continue Sara appeared at the door still tying the tyres on her robe at the front. "Grissom, what you doing here?" she asked, "I… Just thought I would stop by and see if you feeling any better", Grissom said looking at Jake then to Sara, "Sorry I shouldn't have disturbed you", he continued, looking at his feet as if he had just got into trouble, Sara looked at him looking at his feet then to Jake, "Come in, this is Jake, Jake this is my boss Grissom", she said standing back a bit, as Grissom looked at her, he could see she was annoyed he had came to her flat, "Nice to meet you", Jake said putting out a hand to shake Grissom's, Grissom still looking at Sara, looked at Jake and put his hand out, "Same here, nice to meet you Jake", the two men shook hands, as Grissom came into the flat. Jake closed the door as Sara had turned and walked over towards the sofa and sat down.

"Sit, down, do you want a coffee?" she asked Grissom watching him walk to sit on the sofa, he didn't look at her, "I will get the coffees Sara you sit down", Jake said as he stood behind the sofa Sara was sitting on. "Everyone for coffee then", Jake said turning to walk into the kitchen, "Yes", Sara and Grissom said at the same time.

They just sat looking at each other, Grissom just wanted to be anywhere but sitting on Sara's sofa with another man in her kitchen, "how you feeling Sara?", Grissom asked, _he looked sad_ Sara thought, "well I've not been sick again", she said smiling at him, he kind of smiled back, "that's cause you haven't ate anything since the last time you had been sick", Jake shouted from the kitchen then popping his head round the door, Grissom looked at him then to Sara, Jake had asked Grissom what he takes in his coffee but Grissom was deep in thought and didn't hear him,_ they look good together, and even with Sara being ill she stills looks gorgeous, _he thought looking back at Jake, "sorry", he said noticing Sara and Jake looking at him, "coffee, what do you take?", Jake asked again, Grissom stood up and put his hands in his trouser pockets, "It's fine J…Jake, I should go it's late and I should get back to the lab", he said walking towards the front door, it' seemed as if it was miles away from him, he just wanted to leave quickly, Sara stood up and smiled at Jake, Jake said, "ok, no problem, and popped his head back into the kitchen.

Sara followed Grissom towards the door, Grissom opened the door and turned to Sara before walking through it, looking into her eyes he said, "Sorry Sara, I should have phoned you before I came", Grissom then stood at the other side of the door facing Sara, "Yeah maybe you should have, I'm sorry too I should have told you about Jake," she said putting her hand on his arm, Grissom's heart missed a beat at her touch, he could feel it through his long sleeved top, Sara looked at his sad face, "Well get better soon then Sara", he said as Sara removed her arm, Grissom turned and walked away, Sara stood watching him go out of sight, she looked down then went to close the door when Jake cam up behind her putting his arms around her waist, "close the door, you will get cold", he said hugging her from behind, Sara closed the door and turned round hugging Jake putting her head on his shoulders, she didn't want Jake to see her face as she knew he would see she looked sad.

Jake had put two cups of coffee on the table in front of the sofa, as Sara sat down on the sofa Jake said before he sat down, "Grissom seems a nice guy, good to put a face to a picture, I didn't think he was old", Sara picked her cup up and Jake sat beside her, Sara sat with both her hands holding the cup, she looked at Jake and smiled, "Yeah he is a nice guy, he's not that old, maybe it's the hair colour". Jake nodded, "I suppose", he said leaning back on the sofa.

Sara sat and looked into her cup of coffee while drinking from it, _she could picture Grissom with his greyish hair, he suited that colour it was just him_ she thought.

Sara put he cup down on the table and Jake pulled her close to him she snuggled up to him, he was still drinking from his cup, "You like Grissom and he likes you?" Jake asked, Sara didn't move, "Yeah he is a good boss to us all, like a big family at work really", she said still not moving, Jake put his empty cup on the sofa next to him, as he didn't want to move as Sara looked comfy,"

"Sara you know what I mean I saw his face when he saw me, and your face when you saw him, it's ok Sara you can talk to me", he said as Sara sat up looking at him, "Yeah, we liked each other from the first time we met, but he is my boss Jake, nothing was ever going to happen with us, I'm sorry I should have explained to you", Jake took her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips, Sara didn't move, he then looked into her eyes and said, "Sara, don't be sorry, just lets be honest with each other", he kissed her again and Sara responded.

After the kiss they got up and went back to bed.

Sara woke up, she felt a lot better, she lay looking at the ceiling, thinking to what Jake said to her last night, then she looked at Jake beside her he was still asleep, _he is such a nice person, he makes me laugh and is so understanding, she thought, _she kissed his forehead and got out of bed then went to make some coffee, she stood in the kitchen watching out the window, it was a really nice day, maybe she should take Jake out for lunch later today, well that's if she can keep her breakfast down.

Jake woke up not long after and Sara cooked some breakfast, Jake had to go to the restaurant to do some things, he told Sara that if she was ok for lunch he would treat her, she told him that she wanted to treat him for being so understanding with her, he accepted and as he left the flat Jake told her that he was glad she was feeling better and kissed her. Sara would meet up with him later at his restaurant.

When Jake left Sara went for a shower and went to the shop to get some food in, when she got back to her flat she was going to call Grissom to tell him that she was feeling better and would be in for her shift that night, but she kept putting it off, she was in the kitchen putting her shopping away when she lloked at the phone for the sixth time, It rang.

"Hi Sara, you feeling better?", it was Catherine,

"Yeah much better, was just going to call Grissom to let him know I would be in for my shift tonight",

"He has gone Sara",

Sara stopped what she was doing

"Gone, what do you mean Catherine", Sara said standing still.

"He's gone away for a few days, a conference, last minute thing, you know what he is like probably forgot to tell me till last minute" Catherine said laughing.

Sara had moved and sat on the sofa when she heard a few days, she let out a sigh, and fell back against the sofa.

"Yeah he probably forgot to tell you, Ok Catherine will see you when I get in tonight", Sara said standing back up.

"Ok Sara, see you then", and they both hung up.

Sara walked into the kitchen and put the rest of her shopping away, smiling to herself she thought, _gone, what is she trying to do to me, and I bet this was a last minute thing._

Sara was on her way to meet Jake, she had the music up loud and didn't hear her cell phone ring, and when she got to the restaurant she left her phone in the car.

Sara and Jake had lunch, the older waiter kept smiling at Sara from the minute she got there, Jake explained Tony was an uncle of his, he had came to Vegas about two years ago and was always popping in to the restaurant as he had stopped working when his wife died in Boston where they lived two and a half years ago. He wanted to go back to work and Jake had offered him a job, Jake wanted to look out for him as when Jake's Father had died, Tony and May his wife looked out for Jake, Jake was an only child and his mother died when he was seven so his father brought him up till he came to Vegas. Jake had moved from Boston to open his restaurant four years ago.

They enjoyed lunch, and Tony told Sara when they got up to leave he hopes to see her back soon, Sara smiled at him and told him he she would be back, Tony winked at Jake, Jake laughed and told Tony that he would be back in a minute, Jake walked Sara to her car, he had to stay and do some paperwork.

As they stood at the car Sara told Jake, thanks for lunch, and I want to tell you those flowers I got sent… but Jake stopped her, I know, Grissom sent them to you, I saw the card on the floor in the bedroom, it's ok Sara, If you want to be with Grissom just tell me, Jake told her, Sara put her arms around his waist, and told him, no Jake I'm with you, and kissed him.

Sara told Jake she would call him after her shift in the morning, Jake told her he would be waiting and they kissed, then Sara got into her car and drove home.

As Sara drove off Jake thought to himself, _no more mention of Grissom from me now, but if she ever wants to go to him I won't stop her as I just want Sara to be happy,_ Jake then went back into his restaurant.

Sara parked the car outside her flat she went to get out, but then realised she didn't have her phone, she looked in the car and saw it, she picked it up and noticed she had a missed call, she looked at it, it was Grissom who had called, she just looked at the phone, _do I call him back or leave it, _she thought making her way to her flat.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Sara never did call Grissom back that day.

Grissom went away for three days, and when he came back he never mentioned anything to Sara about that night or the missed call.

Sara didn't work with Grissom as much anymore, she was mostly paired with Nick, Nick noticed a change in her, and they way she was too Grissom, he had asked if everything was going ok with Jake, she told him it was going great, but deep down she knew what he was getting at, he saw the way she was looking at Grissom one night as they sat in the break room, Grissom was out in the corridor talking to Brass, Nick sat and watched her face she was too busy watching Grissom to notice Nick looking at her, but when Grissom came into the break room she turned to Nick and stated to talk to him.

Grissom was in his office during shift one night when heard Sara's voice she was talking to Greg as he could here Greg laughing, as they walked passed his office Sara looked in and they both locked eyes together, Sara kept on walking with Greg, Grissom put his head in his hands and just wished he had spoke to her sooner about how he felt, Sara walked back passed his office and stood at the doorway, he knew she was there as his heart was pounding, he still had his hands in his head and Sara watched him not saying anything, then Grissom looked up and asked if she was ok, she told him she was fine, and smiled at him, Grissom told her he missed her, Sara went to walk into his office but Greg came back down the corridor, asking Sara if he could help her, before she followed Greg she had said to Grissom sorry got to go, and she was gone from the doorway.

Grissom got up and closed his office door shaking his head, and then he put the office light out and sat n the dark.

Nick asked her a few days later what was had happened between her and Grissom and she told him, Nick said that they both needed there heads knocked together and Nick told her that Jake was a great guy but to go with her heart and if she wanted Grissom then go for it, Sara told him it wasn't that easy.

Jake and Sara had been getting on great, Grissom's name was never mentioned again when they both where together. Jake knew she liked him, but he knew she loved Grissom.

They went out for dinner a lot when Sara was not working or before her shift, But a few weeks later, Tony was getting busier at the restaurant, which was good for business but with Sara's shift as well they didn't see as much of each other, they made time for a night out with Tony as a surprise for Tony's birthday.

Sara and Jake had made arrangements to take time off, Sara put in for some Vacation time, Jake got cover for the restaurant. They had been seeing each other for nearly 6 months. Jake booked a hotel for them both, but Sara didn't know where they would be going as Jake wanted to surprise Sara, Sara told him she wasn't going unless he told her, he told her fine I will go alone, but he knew Sara was joking.

Sara was working with Grissom and Greg a few days after putting in for her vacation time off, on the way to the case Greg asked her where she was going on Vacation, Sara told him that she didn't know, Greg asked her why she hadn't planned anything yet, she told him that she had a few choices but hadn't decided yet. Grissom could see Sara was getting annoyed at Greg for asking about her time off, so he started to talk about the case they where on there way to.

When they got out the car Sara thanked Grissom she knew he had changed the subject to help her out with Greg. Grissom just smiled at Sara and they went and got on with the case.

Sara had one more shift to do after this one and then she was off on vacation with Jake, she had been in the locker room at the end of shift, and heard Brass and Catherine talking, they where outside in the corridor, Sara could hear Catherine say to Jim that she was happy he was going on a date as he looked so unhappy all the time, Sara stood up and walked nearer to the door, then she heard Jim say I know it's about Time Gil got himself out, all he did was work, but mind you he is going before shift tonight you would think he would arrange it for a when he was on a night off, and then they both walked away, not knowing Sara had overheard them talk.

Sara had sat down on the locker room bench, thinking about Grissom going on a date, who with, where is he taking her, then she stood up and went to her car and drove home, all she could think of was Grissom with another woman.

Sara had got out her car and Jake appeared in front of her, he told Sara he had flashed his lights at her as she drove past him a few blocks away, but Sara was that busy thinking about Grissom she didn't notice him, she told him that she was tired and wasn't concentrating.

They both had went to Sara's flat and he ran her a nice hot bath, Jake made Sara some breakfast and he stayed for an hour then left as Sara had said she was tired and was going for a sleep.

Jake told her that he would pick her up at her flat after shift, in the morning and then get some breakfast and then they would go on vacation together, Sara asked again where they would be going as she needed to pack and didn't know what type of clothes to take with her, Jake had laughed and told her to pack sensible clothes.

As Jake had left her flat, she had said to him sensible clothes, looking at him, he told her yes that's correct Sara, and kissed her winking at her, and then he left.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Sara had packed everything and it was all ready for her, all she had to do was come home after shift have breakfast with Jake then they where off on vacation, who knows where, well Jake knew she had text Jake some guesses to where he was taking her but he just kept texting back No, and I'm not telling you X

Sara went for a sleep but couldn't sleep she was thinking about Grissom and his date, then she told herself that she had to stop thinking about him as she was off on vacation with Jake.

Sara woke and got dressed and had some food, she had a few things to do before shift.

Sara didn't see Grissom when she went into work, she sat in the break room having a coffee, then Catherine came in, Grissom will be a bit late, Catherine told Sara as she made a coffee, Sara noticed Catherine smiling, and singing to herself, but Sara didn't ask as why she was so happy tonight, she was Grissom's friend and she knew she was happy for her friend to be on a date, and Sara didn't want to know the details, well she did but not from Catherine.

Sara went to a hit and run on her own, Catherine said Grissom would be along later to join her, Sara didn't want to work with Grissom that night as she just wanted to go on vacation tomorrow with as little contact with him tonight.

Grissom arrived an hour and half after Sara got to the scene, Sara was taking pictures of the scene, when she knew he was behind her, Grissom stood watching Sara he just wanted to go up and put his arms around her and kiss her neck, all thoughts of the date he had just been on out of his mind, Sara didn't look at him she just kept focussed on what she was doing, well tried to keep focussed, Grissom walked towards her slowly he went to put his hand on her shoulder when a policeman had shouted Grissom's name, Sara turned round and he was right there so close to her that she wanted to take him into her arms, Grissom turned to the officer and said to Sara, "Sorry Sara, won't be a minute and you can get me up to date with things", and he walked away,

Sara sighed and watched as he walked away, then she continued taking pictures.

Grissom came back over five minutes later, Sara was walking away from an officer who had been helping her, "Sara what you need me to do", he said smiling at her, Sara looked at him and said," Nearly done really, David took the body back to the lab, we have two witnesses and they gave us good information on the car, so we just need to go back to the lab and process", Sara said looking into his eyes, "Oh, so your fine without me then", Grissom said looking into her eyes, Sara laughed and looked to the camera she was holding, "Yes Grissom I am, will see you back at the lab", she said walking away from him and getting into her car.

Grissom just stood not saying anything, he looked at her walking away and thought to himself, _I've lost her she is doing great without me, and I'm such a fool. _He watched her drive off and then he got into his car headed for the lab.

Sara drove to the lab, Jake had text her to see if she had any more guesses on the location they would be going to, Sara smiled as she read the text, _this time tomorrow I will have Grissom out of my life for a week and I can enjoy myself with Jake,_ she thought as she drove.

Sara got back to the lab first she she went to see Greg then she went to process the case details, she was looking at the pictures she had ready and was bending over the table when Grissom walked into the room, "Sara you find any clues yet", he said standing beside her and bending over to look at what she was looking at, he could feel the warmth of her body next to his, he sighed and stood up straight, "Sara still looking at the picture said, "when the car hit the boy, it must have crashed into the dustbin at the back of the club, I'm waiting on Greg to get back with the results", "Ok if you need me I'm away to my office, come and get me when Greg get's back to you", he said walking away from the table, Sara looked up at him then back to the pictures, "ok", she said.

He stopped before he left the room and looked at Sara bending over the table, "Sara, can I talk to you before you go off on vacation", he said, Sara stood up straight, "why", she said looking at him, Grissom looking at her said, "I just need to talk to you", "I suppose", Sara said looking away and going back to the pictures, Grissom stood looking at her when she glanced at him then he left and went to his office.

Sara walked away from the table and hit the filling cabinet that was across from the table with her hand, _why does he do this to me, why can't he just let me go on vacation, but no he has to try and spoil my time off, _she thought as she turned round Greg was standing at the door, Sara looked at him and he walked towards her, "you ok Sara?", he asked, Sara smiled at Greg, "Yeah I'm fine just one of those nights Greg, what you got for me".

Greg said, "Ok, bet you can't wait to get away, you still haven't told me where you are going", he said, but he noticed Sara wasn't in the mood and just wanted the test results, after giving Sara the results Greg left the room and went back to his lab. As he left Sara had told Greg she was sorry, Greg nodded and left her to it.

Sara went to show Grissom the results, he was sitting at his desk, as she walked into his office he told her to close the door, he had asked Sara to sit down but she told him she would rather stand. She stood in front of his desk leaning over to show him the results Greg had given her, he watched her mouth as she spoke but didn't take in what she was saying as she read from the piece of paper she was holding, she then looked at him watching her, "Grissom did you here what I said", she said, sitting down on the chair behind her.

Grissom sighed, "No sorry, but leave the results for a minute", he said, Sara went to stand up, "Please Sara just listen to me, give me five minutes, please", he said, Sara sat back down on the chair; she put the piece of paper on his desk.

They both just looked at each other, Grissom was thinking, _what do I say, I can't just tell her I love her straight ou._

Sara was thinking, _I wish he would say something I want to get this case finished before I finish._

Grissom then went to say something, but Sara said "Grissom what is it you want from me?", Grissom stood up and walked round the desk he sat on the desk in front of her, he went to take her hand but she pulled it away, "I want you to know that I think a lot of you", he said, _what am I doing just tell her for god sake, _he thought, Sara stood up "I'm sorry but I'm going away on vacation and you just want to spoil it for me, and you have your date from earlier to keep you busy anyway ", she said opening the door and walking out,

Grissom just stood with his mouth opened, then said as she went out the door, "I'm trying to tell you I love you", but she was gone, all Sara heard was I'm trying to tell, Sara ran into the ladies, she got into a cubicle and closed the door, putting the lid down and sitting on it.

_How did she know I was on a date, and it wasn't a date it was just dinner,_ he thought, as he closed the door Sara had left opened?

Sara came out the ladies and had gone to see Greg; she tried to stay out of Grissom's way for the rest of the shift.

Sara got on with the case and was nearly finished her shift when she walked passed Grissom's office she looked at him he lifted his head from what he was doing and looked at her, he smiled and put his head back down to carry on what he was doing.

A while later Sara was in the locker room saying goodbye to Greg, Greg told her to have a good time, where ever she was going, Sara laughed I will send you a postcard Greg she told him. Greg laughed.

Grissom was still in his office, he looked at his watch, _Sara should be leaving soon, _he thought, next thing he got up from his desk and left his office.

When Sara was walking to her car, it was parked out-front. Grissom was walking down the corridor, asking everyone he passed if they had seen Sara, then he got to reception they told him she had just walked out the front door, Grissom walked out the door and stood outside he could see Sara walking to her car, he walked to follow her, she was about to get into her car when she noticed Grissom, she stopped and looked at him, he shouted her name, he walked over and stood in front of her and she just looked at him then said, "I'm going on vacation, can this not wait", she said holding onto the door handle to her car.

Grissom put his hand on her shoulder," who told you about the date?", he asked her, "It doesn't matter, It really doesn't matter", she said taking his hand off her shoulder and going to get into her car but he pulled her back.

Just at that a car drove up beside them, but they didn't even notice it, it was a flash sports car with it's roof down, As facd Grissom she noticed Jake sitting in the car that just pulled up he was smiling at Sara, but just as Sara went to say something Grissom said, "I love you Sara, I love you so much it's breaking my heart". Sara was still looking at Jake, and Grissom turned to see what she was looking at, but Sara was then looking at Grissom then back to Jake.

Jake had stopped the engine of his car so could hear what Grissom had just said.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Sara's eyes where on Jake, Jake was looking at Grissom and Grissom stood looking back at Jake, as he got out the car he walked round to stand in front of the both of them, he looked at Sara and said, "I think you two need to talk to each other", Grissom and Sara looked at each other, not saying anything, then Jake took Sara's hand, she looked at him, Jake smiled, "Sara, I will always be here for you, but you two need to go and talk, please", he let her hand go and went back to his car, as he walked passed Grissom he stopped and said to him" Don't break her heart", Sara had tears coming down her cheek, Jake got into his car and drove off.

Sara and Grissom stood looking at each other he took a step closer to her, "Please Sara, you have to listen to me, we can go to yours or mine, or anywhere you like, Please Sara", he said as he wiped a tear from her face, Grissom smiled, Sara was thinking of what Grissom had just said moments before, _I love you Sara, I_ _love you so much it's breaking my heart, _"Ok, can we go to your place, you drive", she said, Grissom smiled and they both walked to Grissom's car not saying anything.

Grissom drove to his house, Sara looking out the window all the way not saying anything, Grissom watching the road and glancing at Sara now and again.

Grissom parked his car outside his house, they sat for a few moments in silence just like the drive from the lab, then Sara turned to him and said, "What about your date?" Grissom looked at her, "Who told y…, that doesn't matter, it was a friend of a friend of Jim's he set up dinner for us he said I needed a life, It was only a dinner date, nothing else", he said reaching out to touch her hand. Sara moved her hand before he touched it, "Can we go in now", she said looking at his house.

Grissom got out the car not taking his eyes off Sara, he walked round to the passenger side and opened the door, Sara got out the car and walked towards the house.

Both inside Grissom's house Sara walked over to the sofa and sat down, Grissom went into the kitchen and got two beers as he handed Sara a beer he sat beside her, Sara looked at him, "Why now Grissom?", she asked him, Grissom put his bottle of beer down on the table and turned to face Sara, "Cause I can't live without you anymore Sara", he took the bottle from Sara's hand and placed it on the table next to his.

He then took both Sara's hands in his and said, "I'm a fool I know, I think about you all the time, wishing everyday I can hold you close to me".

Sara squeezed his hands, "Why now though, why didn't you say something before", she said looking into his eyes.

Grissom smiled, "Cause I'm a fool Sara, I wish I could have told you before but the words just wouldn't come out, I'm sorry", he said looking at both her hands.

Sara took her hand from his and moved it towards his face, tipped his chin up so he could look at her, she smiled and leaned in and kissed him, she then broke away and looked into his eyes, _those eyes made her melt every time she saw them_, she thought.

Grissom smiled and they both kissed, Sara sighed, Grissom put his arms around her, Sara put both her hands on each of his shoulders. Grissom didn't want the kiss to stop, he could taste her and how good it felt, he could feel the heat of her body against his, his tongue was searching her mouth, Sara responded.

Sara sighed at his touches against her body; she didn't want the kiss to stop. Sara moved her hands from his shoulders to put them round his neck; she could feel his skin against her hands.

You could hear the pleasure from them as they both fell against the back of the sofa together; they had waited so long for this.

Sara broke from this kiss first, and sitting up, Grissom sat up facing her, "I wish you had done that when I first met you Grissom", she said putting the palm of her hand to his face, he took her hand from his face in his hand and held it, "So do I Sara, so do I, You don't know how much I wanted to", he said kissing her hand, looking into her eyes.

As he went to kiss her hand again, Sara said, "I need go….", but Grissom stopped her, "Please just stay for a while Sara", Sara looked down at her hand in his, "But I need to go let Jake know, he deserves that much from me". Grissom squeezed her hand tight, "I know Sara, I'm s…", but Sara put her finger over his lips, "Don't say it please, just lets start over again", and she leaned over removing her finger and gave him a soft kiss on the lips..

Grissom closed his eyes, they put their arms around each other, and Sara smiled as she rested her head on his shoulders.

Sara left to go see Jake, Grissom asked her before she went if she would come back later and he would cook dinner for them, Sara agreed, before she left his house, Sara kissed him and said as she walked out the door, "Don't break my heart, that's all I ask", Grissom kissed her and Said, "I won't Sara, I promise you". Grissom watched Sara as she drove away.

Sara left and Grissom went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed staring into the mirror in front of him, _you were nearly to late, you nearly lost her Gil, _he thought and smiled at himself in the mirror, then looked down as a tear came to his eye.

Grissom took his clothes off and was going for a shower but he lay down on the bed for a minute staring at the ceiling, he then fell asleep.

Sara got into her car, she drove off, she had went to Jake's flat first but he wasn't in, she went to his Restaurant, Tony was standing at the door as she went in, he smiled at her and had told her Jake was in his office out the back. Sara smiled at Tony and walked to Jake's office.

He was on the phone when she knocked on the door and walked in, Jake looked up as the door opened, Sara sat on the sofa he had in his office, Jake finished his call and went over to Sara, he smiled at her taking her hand and sitting down, Sara smiled at him, "So did you both talk," Sara went to say something but Jake continued, "I know you love him Sara, I could see it that day he was at your flat", he said, Sara just looked at him then said, "I'm sorry Jake, I'm so sorry".

Jake still holding her hand put his hand to her face and said, "Sara it's fine, we have enjoyed our time together, but it just wasn't to be", Jake leaned over and gave her a kiss, Sara put her arms around his and Jake did the same with his on around Sara and they hugged.

When they broke from the hug Sara stood up looking to the floor, Jake stood up and tilted her chin up to look at her face, "Thanks for our time together, Sara", Sara smiled, "Thanks for understanding Jake", and Sara made her way to the door with Jake following her, he walked her to her car, they passed Tony on the way and he said, "Nice to see you again Sara, see you soon", Sara replied, "Thanks Tony was good to see you again", and they both walked to the car.

Sara got in the car and Jake stood holding the door, they smiled at each other and Jake said, "We could always go on that vacation another time", and they both laughed, before Jake closed the door Sara said, "Where were you taking me anyway", Jake winked at her and closed the door.

Sara drove off and Jake watched Sara's car disappear, _If only she knew how much I love her, but she always will love Grissom not me, _Jake thought to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all you reviews and for reading

Thanks for all you reviews and for reading.

It has been so weird writing about Sara with another man.

**CHAPTR 9**

Sara Got home to her flat, as she walked in she looked at the things she had packed and thought about how understanding Jake was, and how he will make someone really happy one day.

Sara went for a sleep long then took a bath, as she was getting ready she called Grissom, he had sounded if he had just woke up, she told him she would be over in an hour if that was ok, he told her that was fine and was looking forward to seeing her.

When Grissom put the phone down he couldn't believe he had slept that long, he went for a quick shower and then went into the kitchen to prepare some food.

Sara got dressed she wore a black dress; she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, _we have to make this work tonight, _she thought to herself, then left her flat to drive to Grissom's.

Sara arrived at Grissom's door she had that feeling she always did when she was around Grissom, she knocked on the door, Grissom was walking towards the door, he was running his fingers through his hair, making sure he was, _I can't blow it tonight, we have to make this work, _he thought, he smiled as he walked to the door, and he also had that feeling inside him when he was around Sara.

Grissom opened the door and looked at Sara, Sara smiled, "Sara, you look stunning", he said as Sara walked in he gave her a kiss on the cheek, Sara laughed, "thought I would make an effort, and you look nice too", she said as Grissom closed the door.

Sara walked over to the sofa, "Would you like a drink Sara?" Grissom asked as he walked towards the kitchen, Sara sitting down on the sofa said, "Yes please, a beer if you have it", Grissom went into the kitchen and brought two beers out and joined Sara on the sofa, and he gave Sara a beer.

"Did you talk to Jake?" Grissom asked looking to the floor; Sara looked at him and said, "Yes, he understood, he has been so kind to me". Grissom still looking to the floor said, "I'm sorry Sara I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you how I feel", Sara lifted his chin and planted a kiss on his lips; "You got there in the end, that's what matters". She said smiling.

Grissom took a drink from his beer and sighed, Sara touched his leg, he looked at her and there eyes locked together, "We can make this work Sara", he said, Sara smiled, "Grissom…."but he stopped her talking, "We are out of work now Sara", he said, "Gil, I hope we can, I want his to work so much", she said, they both put the beer bottles down on the table at the same time, they laughed. They turned to face each other.

Grissom put his hands on her shoulders, Sara put her arms on his hips "Sara you are the woman I want to be with, I want to be with you every minute we can", he said then he kissed her neck, Sara sighed, "when I see you at work Gil, all I want is to hold you", she said as they kissed, his hands slid down her shoulders to her waist, Sara sighed as his tong slid into her mouth and responded with her tongue, they sat and kissed passionately, then broke from the kiss both smiling at each other, Grissom asked, "You hungry?", Sara nodded, he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her lips then said, "Won't be a minute", and he walked into the kitchen.

They both sat and ate dinner, talking about work mostly and after they finished eating they moved to the sofa with some drinks.

They sat on the sofa facing each other Grissom took Sara's hand, Both still on the sofa not saying anything, both smiling that they at last had got this far, Sara had then asked why he had called her and not someone else to help him when he asked her to come to Vegas, he told her that she was the best CSI he knew who could help him out, he winked at her, well if I'm honest I wanted to see you again, and when I saw you I got that feeling when I first saw you, Sara told him he wasn't having any more drink, Grissom laughed and told her that it was true. Sara smiled and he asked what she was smiling at, she told him that when he called and asked her to come to Vegas she couldn't wait to see him again, and when she did see him she got that feeling also, Sara blushed and told him that maybe she had too much too drink.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Sara, I don't know what I would have done if I had missed you today and you went on vacation", Sara lifted his hand and kissed it then said, "I'm just glad you told me how you felt Gil", they both snuggled up on the sofa.

Grissom got up to get more drinks, then she turned to Grissom and said", come to think of it should you not be working Doctor Grissom", he laughed and sat back down on the sofa, "I called Catherine she was due to be off tonight and I asked her to cover for me", Sara smiled and said, "But what did you say you where doing", "I didn't explain what I needed her to cover me for, but I bet she will be asking when I go in next shift", he said moving closer to Sara on the sofa,

"Well I will be in tomorrow night as I won't need that time off anymore", Sara said as Grissom kissed her, "Well I was thinking about that, I was going to call in tomorrow and see if I can take some vacation time and we could go somewhere for a few days", Grissom said breaking from the kiss, Sara then kissed him, "Well Doctor Grissom, I won't say no to that", she said breaking from the kiss, Grissom ran his hand over the top of her thigh then kissed her again, he then looked into her eyes," Sara, I love you", Sara looking into his eyes put both her hands to his face, "I love you too Gil", Grissom stood up and took her hand, and they walked into the bedroom.

They both stood at the end of the bed looking into each others eyes, they both had that feeling inside them and wanted each other so much, Grissom kissed her on the neck and started to unzip her dress from the back he whispered, "You are so beautiful Sara, I thought that the minute I first saw you", he was still kissing her neck and her dress fell to the floor, he started to kiss round her neck, "The first time I saw you Gil, I wanted you so much", Sara whispered as he kissed round her neck, Sara tilted her head back, he had a hand both hands on her back, Sara could then feel her bra loosen up and then it came undone, she started to unbutton his shirt, then letting it fall to the floor, Grissom removed her bra letting it fall next to his shirt, Grissom undone his trousers as Sara kicked off her shoes.

They both fell onto the bed Sara lay on her back as Grissom was side on, he ran his finger over her lips then ran his hand from her neck down to her breasts, he started to kiss her on the lips, his tongue looking for entry, with Sara responding, she could feel his hands go further down and his fingers feeling the rim of her panties.

"Gil", Sara whispered as Grissom broke from the kiss, he started to kiss down her body, Sara brought one hand up to grab his hair and run her fingers through it, her nipples hard, Grissom brushed his mouth over each of them, then going further down her body his mouth just at the rim of her panties, Sara called out his name again, he put his hand inside them touching her, as his hand was inside her feeling her wetness, he started to kiss up her body to her lips, as he kissed her Sara put her hand inside his boxer's she could feel the hardness of him in her hand, stroking him, they kissed feeling each others tongue inside there mouths, Grissom moaned her name he brought his hand from her panties and took them off , Sara taking her hand from his boxer's he took them off and put his leg over her body.

Grissom looked into her eyes, "I want to make love to you Sara Sidle", Sara smiled as he thrust himself into her Sara clung onto his sides, "I'm all yours Gil Grissom", Sara said as he slowly moved in and out of her, Sara could feel him inside her and put her hands on his chest, Grissom went faster and Sara called out his name, minutes later they lay side by side holding each other both smiling at each other.

They made love twice before falling asleep in each others arms, both thinking _why didn't we do this a very long time ago_


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Grissom woke up, he could feel Sara's arm spread across his body, he looked at her, her hair was covering her face, he put her hair back so he could see her face, Grissom smiled, _I love her so much, she is so beautiful even asleep, _he thought to him self as he leaned over to kiss her, Sara smiled as Grissom planted a kiss on her forehead, "Morning", she said not opening her eyes, "Morning Sara", Grissom said.

Sara then moved closer to him opening her eyes and giving him a kiss on the lips, and then they both looked into each others eyes, Grissom whispered, "I enjoyed last night", Sara grinned, "So did I Gil", Grissom took Sara into his arms and kissed her on the lips, Sara responded and she moved her legs over his body, she could feel him hard against her leg, she moved her hand under the covers and stroked him, he sighed as they kissed, tongues touching each others.

Sara broke from the kiss and smiled at Grissom her hand still stroking him, Grissom said, "I think I'm going to enjoy today", Sara smiled and disappeared under the covers.

After pleasing each other, they eventually came out the bedroom; Sara had her underwear on and one of Grissom's t-shirts on, Grissom had his boxers on and a t-shirt.

Sara went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, smiling at herself as she washed her hands and face. As she came out the bathroom Grissom was standing at the door, he kissed her as she opened the door, laughing she said, "I'm hungry", Grissom brushed by her into the bathroom and said, "Have a look and let me know what you want to eat", Sara hit his butt as he brushed by her, he laughed and Sara closed the door as she walked to the kitchen.

Both in the kitchen making breakfast, kissing as they each pass one another. As they sat at the table not saying anything and eating Grissom was watching Sara, she looked at him and, "What?" she asked, Grissom smiled, "Would you like to go away for a few days with me?", he asked, Sara smiled, "Of course I do, you will need to call in first", Grissom nodded, "Will do it after breakfast", he said.

After breakfast they both stood in the kitchen, Sara had her back to Grissom when he put his arms around her waist, Sara laughed as he kissed her neck, Sara turned to face him, kissing him, then said, "Why don't we have a lazy day in bed", Grissom kissed her then said, "You get into bed and I will make that phone call", Sara smiled and walked to the bedroom, Grissom watching her as she walked, he had the biggest smile ever, "Don't be long", Sara said as she closed the bedroom door.

Grissom called into work, he got the ok to take 4 days off, he called Catherine and told her, she asked where he was going, he told her it was personnel and would explain when he got back, not knowing what he was going to tell her, but he would think of something when he got back to work.

Grissom opened the bedroom door, "It's all sorted I'm off for 4 days, will that be enough time", he said looking at Sara on the bed naked, Sara smiled and said, "well we better not waist anytime, we should go now", she said getting up from the bed, Grissom laughed and said, "Oh no Miss Sidle, not just yet", and he pinned her down on the bed. Sara laughed, "Doctor Grissom, I like you a lot out of work", she said as Grissom kissed his way down her body.

They lay in bed holding each other, Sara said, "Where will we go on the four days we have off". Grissom smiled, "I wouldn't mind being locked up here with you for four days Miss Sidle", Sara laughed, "We don't need to go anywhere, or if we do go it doesn't need to be far", she said leaning her head on his chest as he lay on his back.

"Rollercoaster's", Grissom said, Sara looked at him, "what", she said looking puzzled. "We could go visit some Rollercoaster's and I can show you how I like to spend some of my time", he said as he put his hands through Sara's hair., "you go on rollercoaster's" she asked, Grissom smiled and nodded, "Ok but why don't we drive and find a place for an overnight stay then, the next day we can go visit the rollercoaster's", Sara said kissing his chest.

Grissom was in the shower, Sara lay in bed, _rollercoaster's, who would have thought, _she was thinking, Grissom then came into the bedroom after his shower he had a towel round his waist as he stood at the edge of the bed looking at Sara on the bed with her eyes closed he went to lean over and kiss her when she opened her eyes and wiped the towel from him, he laughed and shook his head making the wet drips from his hair go over her, he climbed on top of her and pinned both her hands down on the bed, "So are you up for a go on a Rollercoaster Sara", he said then kissing her on the lips, Sara laughed, "Well if you hold my hand, yes", Grissom laughed, "I won't let you go honey", Sara smiled, and they both kissed passionately.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

**CHAPTER 11**

The day after they left Sara went to her flat to collect some clothes; Grissom told her he would pick her back up in half an hour. Sara aksed where he was going, he said tell you later.

Grissom drove off, Sara watching the car wondering where he was going. Sara got her things together when Grissom knocked on her door, Sara opened the door and Grissom came into her flat. _The last time I was here, I thought I would never be back, _he thought, as the last time he was in Sara's flat Jake was with her.

Sara picked her bag up and Grissom took it from her, he put the bag down and took her in his arms and told her that he was the happiest man alive, Sara told him she was the happiest woman alive, and they kissed, as Sara broke from the kiss she wanted to just take him into her bedroom and make love to him, and Grissom was thinking the same but they had no time to go to the bedroom, so made love on the sofa.

They eventually got going and Grissom drove. Sara sat back in the passenger seat with her hand on Grissom's leg; They stopped off after 2 hours to have a coffee, then continued to drive.

Two and a half hours later they got to the Grand Canyon, Sara was asleep when Grissom parked the car, Grissom sat watching her and brushed his hand over her cheek, and Sara smiled and opened her eyes.

They got out the car and they stood looking at the cabin, don't we have to get the keys Sara asked, Grissom smiled and took her hand holding a set of keys in his other hand, Sara looked puzzled or was she still asleep, she thought.

They got to the cabin door, and Grisosm opened it with the keys, as he picked Sara up she screamed out his name and laughed. Grissom put her down once inside the cabin.

He stood with his arms around her waist, Sara had her hands on his shoulders, "I know someone who had this free for the weekend, so I picked up the keys when I left you at your flat earlier today", he said giving her a kiss, Sara smiled, "So that's where you went to" she said kissing him.

As they kissed, someone knocked on the door, "Doctor Grissom, you got here ok then", Grissom still holding onto Sara looked to the open doorway, Grissom and Sara broke free from each other, and Grissom walked to the man at the door, "Hey Bill, good to see you too, Yes I picked the keys up from your shop", Grissom said shaking the mans hand, Sara looking at them both Said, "Hi", Grissom turned to Sara, "Bill this is Sara, Sara this is Bill, I knew Bill's brother years ago Sara he was a good friend of mine", Sara and Bill looked at each other and Sara walked forward to shake his hand.

"Thanks for this Bill", Grisosm said, "It's not a problem anytime, I always keep spares at the shop", Bill said, then he winked at Grissom and looked to the side of him outside the cabin, he had left a box sitting under the table on the porch. Grissom nodded and Bill said, "Have a nice stay both of you", and turned and walked away, "Thanks", Grissom and Sara said at the same time.

He seems nice Sara had said, Grisosm told her he knew his brother Ted, who was killed in a crash ten years ago, and Bill's wife always sent me a Christmas card as I was there for Bill when Ted died, Bill helps out round here and his other brother has a hardware shop not far from work, and he keeps a spare key for this place, Grisosm told Sara he wanted to surprise her, Sara told him it was a nice surprise.

Grissom told Sara to have a look about and got the bags from the car, when he brought the bags in Sara was looking in the bedroom, so Grisosm brought the box that Bill had left and put it in a cupboard that was to the left of the front door.

Sara suggested they go for a walk, and Grissom agreed. They left the bags to unpack till when they got back.

As they walked hand in hand, Sara told Grisosm she was looking forward to the Rollercoaster rides, he could see in her face she wasn't sure though, Grissom told her if she didn't want to go he didn't mind, she told him she really was looking forward to it. If you can go on them, then I should be fine she told him; Grissom laughed and slapped her butt.

After the walk they got back to the cabin, they unpacked the bags and Sara was sitting on the bed, Grissom told her to stay in the bedroom and he would be back in a minute. Sara told him that she wasn't staying in the room, Grissom kissed her and told her he wouldn't be long, Sara kissed him and said ten minutes and I'm coming out, Grissom left Sara in the bedroom and closed the door, going to the cupboard to get the box.

Sara lay on the bed grinning, _what is he up to I hate waiting; _she lay on her front with her elbows holding her up. She shouted out his name and Grissom shouted back, "Give me five more minutes' honey, Sara laughed to herself then lay on her back.

Grissom opened the door to the bedroom, Sara was still on her back on the bed, "About time Gil, what have you been up to she said", "All in good time my dear, all in good time", he said climbing onto the bed and putting a leg over her, Sara smiled and started to unbutton his shirt he pulled her top up and put his hands on her stomach, "What would you like to do now Sara Sidle", Grissom said as Sara got to the last button and he took his shirt off, and leaning down to kiss her soft skin, "Well if you keep doing that to me then I think you know what we will be doing, Grissom laughed as he kissed up her body and kissed her breast.

Then Grisosm got off the bed and pulled her up of the bed, "Gil, what are you doing", Sara said looking puzzled he took her top off and unbuttoned her trousers kissing down her body as the trousers fell to the floor. Sara unbuttoned his trousers, feeling how hard he was, He then took her bra and panties off and Grissom took his boxers off.

They stood naked in the bedroom kissing then Grisosm took her hand and he started to walk out the bedroom,"Gil…", but he put a finger over her lips and kissed her, "Just come with me" he said winking at her.

They walked out the bedroom and walked by the sofa and Grisosm opened a door next to the other bedroom, he looked at Sara and her face lit up, "Oh Grissom", and kissed him, the room had a big bath in it, full of bubbles, and it had lit candles all over the room, and a tray with a bottle of champagne and two glasses sat next to the bath.

"You like it then", Grissom said smiling, Sara gave him a hug and then they both got into the bath.

They lay back in the bath side by side drinking the champagne then putting her glass down Sara moved herself over Grissom facing him, kissing him she said, "Thanks Gil", Grissom smiled, "Anything for you honey", They kissed and Grissom's tongue looking for entry, which Sara gave, with Grissom's hand's moving up and down the soft skin on her back. "I love you Sara", Grisosm said as he broke from the kiss and looking into Sara's eyes, "I love you too Gill", Sara said kissing him again.

The mirror in the bathroom wasn't all that was getting steamed up.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**Thanks to Karen (forrestsc) as I wasn't sure on names and locations off the roller coasters so I her to help me out ******

A few hours later as they sat on the porch drinking the rest of the champagne, Grissom was looking at Sara, Sara smiled at him, both saying nothing. They sat as it darker, then went inside and got ready to eat out.

They walked a bit as they had seen a restaurant when they had been out earlier, They sat and ate, and Grissom talked about Rollercoaster's, he told her his favourite was the Manhattan express and he wanted to take Sara on that also he wanted to go on the Extreme, Sara said," We can stop off for lunch tomorrow on the way as well", Grissom laughed and said, "maybe we should wait till after the rides to eat", Sara looked sick already at the thought, Grissom told her she would be fine. Sara looked into his eyes and said, "I trust you Gil", Grissom smiled at her and said, "Glad to hear it Sara".

After the meal they sat and had coffee then a few drinks, and walked back to the cabin, on the way back Sara stopped and looked at Girissom, Grissom looked at her, "What's up Sara?", he asked taking her hand, Sara pointed at two people sitting on a bench with their backs facing them a bit further up, Grissom looked to where Sara was pointing, then looked back at Sara, he squeezed her hand and said, "Lets go back to the cabin round this way, and we won't pass them", Sara nodded and they walked in the other direction back to the Cabin, Grissom putting his arm around her waist, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

They got back to the cabin, Grissom asked Sara if she was okay, she told him she was fine and put her arms around his waist and told him, I couldn't be happier Gil Grissom and kissed him, they forgot all about the couple they saw on the bench, as Grissom took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom, with Grissom taking her clothes off and Sara taking Grissom's off, Sara lay on her back as Grissom pleased Sara, After making love twice, Sara told Grissom that she wished they had done this sooner, Grissom agreed, and told her we can do anything you want on our time off now honey, as I'm all yours Sara, Sara kissed him and told him that she was all his and the fell asleep in each others arms.

Grissom woke up a few hours later Sara was on her side snuggled up to Grissom who was on his back, he watched Sara for a while as she slept, _I could watch her for hours, So beautiful, so sexy so mine at last, _ he thought with a smile, He kissed her forehead and fell back to sleep

In the morning when they both got up and showered together then got dressed, they went for walk, and then came back to the cabin got all their things into the car and drove off.

As they passed a few cabins Grissom saw the couple from the night before, he looked at Sara but she was looking at a brochure Grissom had handed her about Rollercoaster's and she didn't see the couple, The man saw Grissom and looked at him, Grissom just stared at him walking hand in hand with a woman, It was Jake, Grissom drove on never mentioning it to Sara.

They drove on with Sara looking through the brochure, Grissom glancing at her now and again, they had been driving a while when they stopped for lunch at Lake Mead, then after lunch went for a walk, Sara had asked Grissom what he was going to tell Catherine and the others why he took leave all of a sudden, Grissom told her that he hadn't thought about work as his mind was on other things, they walked hand in hand and even when not talking to each other the looks said it all.

They left Lake Mead and drove to the rollercoaster rides, Sara was getting nervous as they got closer, Grissom could see this and put his hand on her lag and squeezed it, he told her she would be fine, Sara just looked at him and gave a nervous smile.

Speed the Ride at the Sahara was the first one they went to, Sara at first had a look and thought against going but Grissom told her he would hold her hand, she had told him hold it tight Gil, and don't let go till it finishes, Grissom smiled as he didn't want to laugh or She would have not joined him.

Sara loved it, "Can we go on again Gil, please", she said excitingly, Grissom laughed, "Honey, earlier you didn't want to go on any", and he said pulling her into his chest and giving her a hug. So they went on again.

Then it was of to the Manhattan Express roller Coaster at New York/ New York, Sara was still looking excited, they both laughed as they looked at the ride, "you sure you want to Sara?", Grissom asked, Sara kissed him on the cheek and said, "You won't have to hold my hand Gil, Grissom laughed.

Once seated Grissom smiled at the look on Sara's face, she looked so happy, Grissom didn't take her hand, but once it started he could feel Sara's hand on his he took her hand and squeezed it tight.

Once the ride was over, Grissom asked what she wanted to do now, Sara whispered into his ear that she wanted to go home and make love to him; Grissom smiled and took her by the hand and they both went back to the car.

When they got back to Grissom's house the door was hardly closed when Grissom had Sara in his arms, they kissed ripping each other's clothes off and walking into the bedroom, as they got into the room the fell onto the bed, "I want you so much Sara", Grissom said breaking from the kiss, Sara smiled and said, "You have me Gil", and they both made love.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

CHAPTER 13

That night eventually coming out the bedroom, they lay on the sofa watching a DVD both comfy and not wanting to move to do anything.

They decided after a debate to cook instead of getting a take away, both in the kitchen touching each other as they passed by one another.

After eating it was back to the sofa, to finish watching the DVD, this was the last night Sara would stay over as Grissom was back at work tomorrow evening, both of them not wanting It to end as they had enjoyed there time spent with each other.

Grissom got up and went to the kitchen to get some beers, Sara watched him as he walked into the kitchen not saying anything, as he walked back into the room he looked at Sara and smiled, they didn't need to talk they knew what each other was thinking.

They had finished a few beers each when Sara's cell phone rang it was Jake's name flashing up on the screen, Sara looked at the screen and put it back down on the table, "you not going to answer that?", he asked. "It's no one important", she replied, the phone stopped. Sara snuggled into Grissom and they both just lay on the sofa enjoying being with each other. Grissom thought it might be Jake but didn't ask who it was.

Sara had fallen asleep, Grissom lay watching her, _I couldn't be happier right now, _he thought to himself with a smile on his face.

Sara woke up about thirty minutes later, she looked at Grissom who was still watching her and kissed him, then said, "Thanks Gil", Grissom looked into her eyes and said, "No Sara, thank you for giving me this chance, I want to be with you forever honey", he said kissing her, they kissed then Grissom stood up taking Sara's hand and leading her into the bedroom.

They just lay snuggling into each other and kissing, till they both fell asleep.

Grissom woke first and went into the kitchen and made breakfast, he opened the bedroom door, holding the tray and putting it down on the side cabinet, Sara was still asleep, he sat on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead, a smile appeared on Sara's face and she opened her eyes, she put both her hands on Grissom's face and kissed him, he melted with her soft kiss, and kissed her back, the breakfast tray was forgotten about as they made love.

It was near to lunch time as they appeared from the bedroom, both in the kitchen preparing lunch when Sara's cell phone rang, Sara never moved to answer it, but when it stopped and rang a second time she went and got the phone, it was Catherine's name flashing up on the screen, "Hi", Sara said as she answered it, Grissom stood next to Sara and could here Catherine's voice "Ok, give me half an hour and I will be there", Sara said hanging up the phone.

"I need to go into work Gil, Jake has been in looking for me and has been sitting outside in his car for the last 2 hours", Grissom nodded, "I'm coming with you", he said, "No let me do this myself, I won't be long", she said kissing him on the cheek and going to the bedroom to get ready.

Sara left and Grissom got ready, he picked up his car keys and left the house.

Sara arrived at work and parked across from Jake's car, she walked over to his car and stood at the drivers side window which was opened, "What are you doing here Jake", Sara said, Jake opened the door and got out the car, "Sara I miss you, I want you back in my life", he said touching her arm, Sara pulled back and said, "Jake, I'm with Gil now, I thought you where ok with this", Jake moved closer to Sara and said", No Sara, I wanted you to be happy, but I'm not happy without you, please come back to me". Sara took a step back, none of them saw Grissom pull up and stand across the road from them.

Catherine had came out to see if Sara had arrived yet and stood at the front door, she saw Grissom across the road and smiled at him, Grissom smiled back not moving.

"Sorry Jake but I love Gil", she said turning noticing Catherine at the front door, Catherine smiled at her.

Jake grabbed Sara's arm, "He is too old for you Sara, he is your boss and I love you", Jake said, Grissom had walked across the road when he saw Jake grab Sara's arm, Sara pushed Jake away and he fell against the car, Sara then saw Grissom, and Catherine had came closer too.

"Leave Sara alone", Grissom said to Jake standing next to Sara. "You should have stayed away, we were happy till you butted in", Jake said to Grissom.

Grissom put his arm around Sara, Catherine stood at the other side of Sara.

Grissom looked at Jake and said, "We love each other".

Catherine stood open mouthed and looked at Grissom then to Sara.

Jake moved towards Grissom, but Grissom being a bigger man than Jake, put his arm out to stop him, "Jake go home, don't make this any worse", he said, as Sara walked over to Jake's car and opened the door and said, "Jake go home, please".

Jake looked at Grissom then turned and walked to his car getting in and driving off, Grissom took Sara's hand, "So at last you both got it together", Catherine said to them both.

Sara smiled at her and Grissom nodded both of them blushing, "Cath, don't say anything to the others please", Grissom said.

Catherine grinned, "Me! Of course I won't, as long as you both invite me to the wedding", she said laughing.

They all laughed and Grissom said, "Ok Mrs Grissom lets get you home", looking at Sara and winking,

"What", Catherine shouted.

Sara and Grissom both laughed and Sara said, "He is kidding Catherine, you will be the first to know if you keep this a secret".

Catherine frowned, "Go home both of you", and she turned and went back into work, Grissom opened Sara's car door and said, "I can pick mine up later, Lets go home and enjoy the rest of our holiday Sara".

Sara smiled. "I love you Gil", she said as he closed the door.

As he got in the other side he leaned over and kissed her, "I love you too Sara".

And Sara drove them home.

THE END


End file.
